


Wanna Role Play?

by Wilted_Flower28



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: 10 days sex roleplay, ABO Fic, Anal Sex, Bully!Louis, Clubbing, Daddy!Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, French Kissing, Here it goes, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Nerd!Harry, Porn, Pregnancy Kink, Riding, Rimming, Spanking, Student!Louis, Teacher!Harry, a bit of lap dance, alpha!Harry, blowjob, daddy!louis, fudge - Freeform, gahd i dont know how to tag help, hybrid!harry, marcel in short i just died, omega!Louis, ppublic sex, roleplaying, semi-drunk sex, seriously that was the main topic of this shit, shit ton of them, stripper!harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 23:36:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13492188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilted_Flower28/pseuds/Wilted_Flower28
Summary: Harry told his husband, Louis, about the porn he watched last night. Harry found out role playing was one his kinks. Louis of course, glad to help his husband. Now, their goal to succeed to their 10-Day Sex Role Play.





	1. Prologue

The two men sitting on the black and soft couch moaned quietly as they explore each other's mouth, sucking and nipping their mouths. The other lad was rutting against his husband while he sat on his lap, pulling him closer if that even possible. It was supposed their movie night, but their movie marathon turned into a heated snogging session.

 

 **"Lou,** " Harry panted into his husband's swollen mouth, shifting his ass against Louis' hardening cock.

 **"Fuck,"** Louis laughed breathlessly. " **That was pretty heated."**

Harry groaned, burying his flustered face in the crook of Louis' sweaty neck. It wasn't the most comfortable place, but Harry didn't mind at all. He loved it when Louis was sweaty. Louis sighed, running his hands through Harry's long thick curls. Harry purred into the contact, humming happily.

" **....Expilliarmus!"** Louis giggled when he saw Ginny Weasley on the television, aiming her wand towards the fake dementor she was currently experimenting at. Harry nibbled Louis' ear.

 **"S'funny?"** he mumbled sleepily, smiling when Louis kissed his forehead.

 **"I forgot we were watching Order of the Phoenix, babe. It's your fault."** Louis joked, adjusting Harry on his lap.

 **"Hmp, as if you didn't kissed me back."** the other lad said, looking up to Louis. His eyes met his husband's dark blue ones.

 **"I could never resist your lips, love."** Louis admitted quietly, smiling fondly.

" **I should have known."** Harry mockingly gasped. " **You only agreed to marry me because of my lips."**

 **"You caught me."** Louis deadpanned, snorting.

They cuddled for a few minutes, the silence broke when Harry whispered on Louis' ear.

**"Babe?"**

" **Yes?"** Louis shivered. Harry smirked.

**"I got an idea."**

**"You sound naughty, lovely."** Louis clicked his tongue. " **What is it?"**

 **"Uhm,"** Harry's face flustered red. **"I watched this, uh, video last night before we go to sleep. And, I-I found out that r-role playing in sex is my kink, Lou."**

They were silence for a moment, Harry thought Louis had fallen asleep. The green eyed lad looked up and saw his man's blue eyes turned into a foggy and lustful one. Louis was staring at him intensely, wetting his lower lip obscenely.

Harry suddenly gasped in shock and in tingly pleasure when he felt Louis gripped his waist firmly and tightly. He shuddered a breath when Louis' thin pink lips traveled towards his cold ears.

 **"Tell me what kind of video, Harry."** Louis whispered, nosing the boy's ear.

Harry whined, clutching Louis' shirt.

" **Harry."** Louis warned.

 **"P-Porn. Gay p-porn, Lou."** Harry bit his lip.

" **Gay porn? Hmm. Am I not enough for you, little Harold?"**

" **No! You are always enough. It's just... I-I wanna discover new kink, babe."** Harry pouted, blushing. Louis smirked softly, pecking his lips.

 **"Why don't you tell me about this video you watched without me yeah?"** Louis teased, starting to kiss the junction of Harry's creamy neck.

 **"Ungh. It s-started when t-the guy asked h-his boyf-friend if he could fuck him i-in his old student uniform**. **A-And,--fuck Louis!"** Harry gasped when Louis' warm tongue glided against his earlobe. It should be disgusting, but Harry found it so fucking hot.

" **This other guy g-got an idea if he could wear a proper s-suit and tie that w-would suit for him to look like a--shit ugh-- t-teacher. They played a-a bit, the student o-one apparently has a failing grade, f-fuck yes!"** Harry sobbed in pleasure when Louis nipped his cloth covered sensitive nipples.

" **And he w-was willing to fuck his teacher to get a higher g-grade."**

Louis had given Harry 4 love bites. 2 under his ear, one at the side of his neck and on his delicate collar bones. And there were wet spots on Harry's grey thin tank top, where his nipples were located.

**"Would you fuck me if you want a high grade, Hazza?"**

**"Ungh, yes, Lou, please.** " Harry whimpered, grinding his clothed cock against Louis.

" **Hmm, would you let me fuck you in a suit and tie tomorrow when I came home from a business trip then?"**

Harry panted, staying still for a bit. **"Business trip?"**

Louis smirked.

 


	2. DAY ONE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the day one is here! tentenennen!

Harry groaned as he stared at himself at the mirror. Not that he looked like a shit, he looked like a proper innocent and young maid just like Louis requested and wanted. But Harry cant stop thinking the things that will happen soon. This is the very first they are going to do this role play thingy and Harry was nervous but excited at the same time, while Louis was all calm and cool. Apparently, they are going to role play for 10 days straight. Different role play every day and Harry wasn't endeared. Not at all.

 

Harry adjusted his satin like pink tank top, his studied his legs, which were covered with magenta colored yoga pants. His legs were Louis' favorite. So, he didn't plan this at all. He reached for his brush and pulled his long hair into a man bun, carefully twisting his rubber band. He applied some blush on his cheeks, a make up kit gift from Lottie.

 

He sighed, looking at the mirror one more time, before getting out. He looked at the clock from the dining hall, seeing it was 4:49 PM already. Louis will be here any moment now. He was slightly shaking and antsy so he focused himself at preparing dinner.

 **"I'm home!"** someone chirped from the front door after 30 minutes.

 

Harry's breath hitched when he heard the familiar voice echoed through the house. And there he was, looking so fucking hot in his suit. His hair was styled into a professional quiff.

 **"Welcome home, Mr. Tomlinson."** Harry chirped back from his spot on the kitchen.

" **Harry?"** Louis put a confused face.

 **"Hey,"** Harry said awkwardly. **"I'm cooking dinner, sir."**

 **"I thought I gave you a day off tonight?"** Louis crossed his arms, amused expression on his face. Shit, Louis was good.

Harry smiled sheepishly, "'Cause I know you couldn't cook for shit."

Louis snorted, " **Yeah, yeah, I know that don't need to scrub it to my face. No, honestly."**

Harry frowned, **"Well, sir your wife isn't here."**

Louis stood still for a moment, **"Where is she?"**

Harry washed his hands, **"Miss Eleanor said she still has to do some works on her office. She said she wouldn't home until midnight."**

Harry had whined for 2 hours straight when Louis requested Eleanor, to be Louis' 'wife'. Louis just laughed at him but gave him kisses anyway. They just pretended that Eleanor existed in their life now. They hadn't seen her for almost 2 years now, ever since she barged in to Louis and Harry' wedding. She kissed Louis in front of the baffled priest and the visitors. Harry was fuming and he poured her the whole bowl of punch Niall made for them. She went home smelling like a drunken man. So, just to piss Harry off, Louis came up with the idea. But he wouldn't invite her just to join their role play. No, that would be disgusting.

 **"Oh,"** Louis frowned, sighing. **"Well, I guess I'll be eating dinner all by myself then."**

Harry smiled sympathetically, **"I can join you, sir. If you want."**

Louis' face lit up, **"That would be great, H. Thank you. I'll be in my office."**

Harry swore he saw Louis winked at him but he ignored it.

When he finished dinner, he hesitantly climbed upstairs, breathing heavily as he went to Louis' office door. It was their old study room, they used to do assignments and thesis in there. They didn't buy another house because they thought their very first house is memorable and sentimental. They had their firsts here. First kiss, first cuddle, first fuck, first making love, first 'I Love Yous'.

He knocked cautiously, biting on the pillow of his lower lip.

 **"C'mon in."** a voice said. Harry pushed the door open and his breath was knocked out of him when he saw Louis. His coat was hanging behind his swiveling chair, his undershirt was half open, making his  _It Is What It Is_  tattoo show up. His quiff was messy and his face looked so tired-in a good way- and rugged.

 **"Harry,"** he smiled.

 **"T-The dinner is ready."** Harry smiled back, shuffling to his feet. " **Would you like to eat downstairs or I can send it in here."**

Louis bit his lip as if he was considering it but he shrugged. **"I figured I'd like to eat something else."**

Harry frowned in confusion. What would that be? He cooked Louis' favorite, Harry's own recipe of Lasagna.

**"Oh, you prefer another dinner? I can coo--"**

" **No,"** the dominance in Louis' voice rung through Harry's ears and he shivered involuntarily. It didn't go unnoticed to Louis because he smirked and licked his lips. **"C'mere."**

Harry hesitated but he followed nonetheless. He stopped in front on Louis' desk with his head hung low. Louis leaned back to his chair.

 **"Here."** he pointed the space in front of him, which was, the space between his legs. He moved his chair backward so there will be a space for Harry to stand at. Harry gulped and he warily stepped inside fitting himself into the space. He looked down at Louis with a furrowed eyebrows.

 **"Turn around."** Louis said, swirling his small but slim and delicate finger around. Harry complied, ignoring his heart thumping inside his chest. He felt Louis stood up and gently presses himself onto Harry's back. Harry's lips parted a bit, releasing a small gasp when he felt a large bulge pressed against his bum. He felt Louis' small hands hold his waist, holding him to the place. Harry didn't notice that he was quivering.

 **"Hmm,"** Louis hummed, squeezing Harry's waist. He nosed the spot under Harry's hot ear, making the other guy shiver.

 **"This okay?"** Louis whispered seriously. Harry realized that Louis was asking him in real, not in role play.

 **"Yes."** Harry breathed, closing his eyes once again. He felt Louis' fingers fiddled with the waist band of his yoga pants, slowly tugging them down.

 **"Louis what--"** he gasped. Louis looked up and gave him a dark look.

**"So, I'm _Louis_ to you now?"**

Harry blushedand he bit his lip. **"Mr. Tomlinson, what are you doing?"** he whispered. Louis leaned in and his breath hit Harry's lips.

 **"What do you think, Harry?"** he whispered back. His hand traveled towards Harry's plump arse, squeezing it gently. Harry groaned, stopping himself from leaning in to Louis.

 **"S-Sir, Miss Eleanor wont be happy if she found out...this."** Harry panted, breathing out a moan when Louis' finger grazed over his hole. The thin cloth was making Harry's skin more sensitive. This was so unfair.

 **"Of course she wont."** Louis mumbled, his clothed cock grinding against Harry's ass again. **"So we have to be quite, baby. We don't want her to know the things we do while she is away, yeah? She don't have to know the things I will do to you."**

Harry was suddenly spun around and he gasped when he felt the other lad's tongue swiped against his own. He moaned and wrapped his arms around Louis' neck, pulling him closer. Louis gripped his thighs and lifted him up, putting him on the table. Harry wrapped his legs around Louis waist, as tight a he can. Their kiss turned filthy when Louis began slurping into Harry's mouth as if they were his favorite ice cream. Harry sobbed in pleasure and did the same to Louis. Fuck, he did taste good. And then Harry got an idea. He slowly moved away but Louis gripped his jaw when he tried to. Harry whimpered, his hands pushing Louis' chest away.

" **Louis,"** he moaned, crying out when Louis pinched his left nipple. **"F-Fuck, please s-stop."**

The blue eyed lad froze and he stepped away. His lips were swollen and red, he was panting and he was shaking. He looked so wrecked. But his eyes were scared and concerned. **"I-I'm sorry, H. Bab--"**

 **"We cant do this, sir. I dont wanna betray your wife."** Harry stated, biting his lip as he looked into Louis' worried eyes. He wanted to assure him that everything is fine. In roleplay or not.

Louis shook his head as if it was the most bullshit thing he had ever heard. **"You don't have to worry about it, H."**

"But why? You're married for god's sake. I cant just steal you away from her. She had you first."

Louis gently, caressed his cheek, giving him the softest kiss they ever had. Harry hummed happily. **"Do you think I would do this if I love her Harry? Do you think I would fuck random guys every night if I'm straight Harry? Do you ever wonder why we have no children though we have been married for 4 years?"**

The thought of Louis fucking random guys made Harry want to spank him until he begged him to stop and fuck him. But no, Louis is topping tonight but, he can punish him later. Harry shook his head. Louis squeezed his waist.

**"My dad wanted me to marry her because of the business. I was only 19 that time. Now, I own the company so I can do whatever I want. I can get everything I want. And I want you Harry. Not Eleanor. So, please, darling. Need you so much."**

Harry breathed a sigh when Louis nosed his neck, kissing the skin softly. He rolled his neck to the side so Louis can get a full access of his creamy neck. His eyes rolled back when Louis hungrily and possessively kissed his neck. He moaned loudly, throwing his head back.

 **"F-Fuck, I feel so filthy doin' this."** Harry whined. **"You're fucking your maid while your precious wife is gone, Mr. Tomlinson. So naughty and so filthy."**

Louis moaned, grinding against Harry's hip. Harry pushed him away slightly. He smirked. **"Wanna ride you."**

 **"O-Oh, god."** Louis whimpered.

Harry reached for his zipper, tugging it down slowly, he knew this drive Louis crazy, all the teasing, Louis loved them.

 **"Shit, Harry."** Louis panted. Harry got down from Louis' office table, swaying a bit. He tapped the table. **"I want you to sit here, and don't move."**

Louis raised his eyebrows, " **Wha--"**

 **"Or, do you not want me to ride you so good, _Daddy?_ "** Harry asked innocently, batting his eyelashes. Louis groaned lowly.

 **"The things you do to me, hon."** Louis chuckled, the mischief in his eyes were gleaming in the dark. Harry bit his lip to contain his grin.

Harry stepped forward, reaching for Louis' pants. He tugged them slowly and teasingly that made Louis whine. When they were off Louis' legs, he reached the small cabinet and pulled out a lube. He looked up to Louis' wild and lustful eyes, staring at him like he was a piece of meat.

 **"Wanna be so good for you, Daddy."** he whispered, snapping the waist band of his pants. Louis just watched him. Harry pulled them down teasingly but not like he did to his Louis. He did it like a pro stripper, fiddling with the satin cloth first before pushing his hand down inside, thumbing the head of his leaking cock. He moaned loudly, throwing his head back.

 **"Harry,"** Louis growled. Harry perked up, " **No Daddy, want you to watch me."**

Harry stripped off his yoga pants, revealing his long creamy legs and his red lacy panties. Louis gulped and he reached for Harry.

 **"No,"** Harry chuckled. " **No touching."**

"Why?" Louis whined, watching Harry put some good amount of lube on his fingers. 4 fingers, mind you. He thought proudly. Harry didn't answer, just taking off his panties because his cock was straining in the cloth. His cock sprung free, so big and pink as usual. **""So hard for you, Lou."** he panted. Louis' lips parted when Harry lifted his right leg up expertly, watching how his own 4 long fingers slid inside. Harry cried out because of sudden stretch, sobbing as he push them in and out. He moaned loudly, fingering himself faster and sloppier. Louis just watched in hunger and in lust, wanting to touch his husband. Harry's head was thrown back, his creamy neck was flushed and the love bites were visible. His messy bun was really messy and he really looked so fucking beautiful and hot.

**"Harry, fuck let me--"**

He was cut off when Harry moaned again, crooking his fingers inside himsellf. He didnt touch his cock, so did Harry. But they both knew they wanted friction so bad.

" **Da-Daddy I'm ready."** Harry said weakly, whining when he took his fingers out. He stepped into Louis' space, he slapped his hand away when he tried to touch him.

 **"No touching I said."** he tutted weakly. He lifted himself up, straddling his husband's lap.

 **"I'm going to ride you here, Daddy. So every time you went to work 'ere, you will remember how I rode you so hard. Harder than Eleanor did. Harder than those 'random guys' you always take home."** Harry's hand were slick because of the lube, pumping Louis' cock until it was slick and hard enough.

**"So, hard, Daddy. Only for me, yeah?"**

Harry slid into Louis' cock swiftly without a warning, making the both of them cry out.

" **S-Shit yes!** " Louis cried.

 **"You like this Daddy?"** Harry panted, bouncing himself up and down eagerly. He went faster making Louis moan. The room was filled with Louis' panting breaths and Harry's silent moans.

 **"Fuck baby, love it so much. So good for me. So tight."** Louis gripped the edge of the table tightly, fighting the urge to hold Harry's hips and do the works instead. But no, Harry wont let him. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis' neck, bouncing faster. there were tears forming in his eyes, the feeling was so fucking good. Louis was so big and Harry loved it so much. He gripped Louis' hair, pulling him into a kiss. Louis kissed back eagerly and desperately. Harry panted into his mouth, his bouncing going slow. He sobbed into Louis mouth.

  
 **"P-Please, D-Daddy. Fuck m-me please."** he cried quietly and took Louis' hands. Louis grunted in response and flipping them over carefully. He pinned Harry against the table, slamming inside him faster. Harry cried out a 'Daddy!' and threw his head back. His hands flew to gripped the edge of the table as Louis rammed his prostate.

 **"Gonna come for me, Harry?"** Louis took Harry's cock, squeezing it in awe when he saw some precum bubbling out. Harry nodded, sobbing.

 **"N-Need to, please."** he said politely and innocently. Louis groaned, pumping his cock faster.

**"Cum."**

And Harry spilled on Louis' hand, moaning loudly and arched his back. There were few drops on Louis' suit and on Harry's tank top. Louis still continued to fuck him and use him for his own release. He chased his orgasm and looked at Harry for help.

 **"Come, Louis."** Harry said, his voice quiet but slightly dominant. Louis whimpered, cumming inside Harry. They both sigh happily. Louis collapsed on the top of him, breathing heavily. Harry's arm wrapped around his waist possessively. Louis looked up and blushed when he saw Harry staring back at him.

 **"Oops,"** Louis giggled cutely.

 **"Hi,"** Harry chuckled. Louis scrunched his nose when he felt the stickiness on his hand.

" **Babe, your cum."**

Harry took his hand, licking it slightly. **"Hmm."** he sucked Louis' fingers until they were clean from cum. Louis just watched in awe.

" **God, you're a proper menace."**

 **"Love, I'm your only menace."** Harry replied cheekily. Louis rolled his eyes.

" **So, how was it?** " Harry sighed, his hand massaging Louis' bum. Louis hummed, leaning in.

**"So amazing. You're amazing."**

**"Hmm, at least Eleanor isn't here."** Harry grunted, jealousy was still there. Louis cooed.

**"Awe, dont be jealous again, love. We wont be seeing her again, dont worry."**

Harry grinned, **"Shower?"**

 **"And eat."** Louis grinned back.

When they both settled, Harry whined, attracting Louis' attention. " **Leaking."**

**"I will eat you out in the shower. That was the dinner I wanted."**

 

 

 


	3. DAY TWO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOPS.

Louis yawned as he watched Harry study the potatoes on the shelves. The noisy people in the grocery store were chattering and laughing, it made Louis want to curl up and cry himself in frustration. It's been a week since him and Harry had sex and it was their very first role play. It was so fucking amazing and it felt like Louis was in heaven. He thought it was so fucking hot and he wanted to try it again the next day but his boss called him for a business trip. A real one. And it was 6 day business trip to Australia with Ashton and Calum, it made him so fucking sexually frustrated and he missed Harry.

But now, he didn't miss Harry. He went home earlier morning with hung over and he was so grumpy because of the cold weather. And Harry dragged him to a grocery store (because apparently they were out of food) instead of just fucking and cuddling. Louis was just...ugh.

 **"Louis,"** Harry's voice rung through his foggy ears and he spun around with a scowl. He faced his husband with a bitchy face. **"I called your name for like, 10 times now. Why do you keep zoning out?"**

 **"Well, maybe because I am so fuckin' _tired_ and I need sleep. But you dragged me towards here."** Louis sassed, crossing his arms. There was something in Harry's eyes flashed but it quickly disappeared.

**"I just need you to choose potato--"**

" **Those potatoes are the _same_ Harold, for fuck's sake!"** Louis snapped. And... that was it. People in the grocery store started looking at them, some are whispering. Harry sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

" **Go wait in the car."** his voice was emotionless. Louis gulped.

**"But--"**

**"Louis,"** he growled lowly. His voice was hard and quiet. And dangerous. But it sent shiver through Louis' bones. " **Go in the fucking car."**

Louis grunted and stomped away like a child. He ignored the looks he got from the other costumers and he got out from the exit door. He saw their Range Rover parked beside a blue Porsche and he walked towards it. With a frown on his face, he chucked his keys out from his pocket. When he was about to open the door, someone cleared their throat. Louis blinked and spun around. He saw a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes. He has a small nervous smile on his baby face, and he was biting his lip ring. Louis found it hot.

 **"Hey, can I help you?"** Louis asked lamely. The guy beamed and stretched his arm out.

 **"My name is Luke. And uh, I was lost. Can you please tell me where I can find the Elisa's Italian?"** his accent was like Ashton's. He was an Australian. Louis shrugged.

 **"I'm pretty sure you can put the restaurant on your GPS, mate."** Louis said, nodding. Luke pouted and scratched his neck.

 **"Uhm, actually I saw you with Ashton last night and I thought you were very hot."** Luke winked and Louis was taken aback. **"I was going to ya know, offer you a drink but you quickly disappeared from my sight."**

Luke stepped forward and Louis stepped back. What the fuck? Did Luke follow Louis all way round here in Doncaster? Louis was still blinking and he was sure his arms were placed like he was about to protect himself from predators.

" **So, i was wondering if we could hang out now and maybe fuck?"** Luke smirked. Louis scowled at him. Seriously? This guys was so blunt about it. But before he could reply, an arm wrapping around his waist made him squeak and jump.

 **"Who is this baby?"** Harry's voice rang through his ears. His voice was deeper and more quiet than before. Louis looked up and his breath hitched when he saw Harry's usual green eyes were black and dilated with jealousy.

 **"I-I..."** Louis stuttered, amazed by Harry's eyes.

" **My name's Luke, mate."** Luke told Harry with monotonous voice and faced Louis again with a smirk. **"I didn't know your name, cutie."**

Louis only scoffed and scowled, opening his mouth to reply but Harry beat him to it.

 **"Look here, _Luke._ "** Harry said in his sweet voice, his arm tightening around Louis' waist possessively. "Louis is mine. And he isn't going to hang out with you and definitely not going to fuck you. If you need someone to full fill your sexual needs, why don't you go and find yourself a sugar daddy." Harry growled. "If I ever see you near my husband again, I dare you. I wont hesitate to cut your balls off and feed them to you. He.is.mine."

Louis released a soft whimper that didn't go unnoticed to Harry but Luke didn't seem to notice. He rolled his eyes, mumbling a 'whatever' and swiftly went to his Porsche with a scowl. Harry grumbled and looked down at Louis.

" **What did I say earlier?"**

Louis whined, **"Go wait in the car."**

 **"So, why are you here outside and letting fuck boys to flirt with you?"** Harry asked. Louis shook his head."

**"Harry, that's not true--"**

**"I told you to wait in the car and you are here outside. Are you fucking kidding me? What if something bad happened to you? That guy looks stronger than you, idiot. And he is way too taller than you."**

**"Harry--"** Louis scowled again.

 **"No, Louis. Get in."** Harry snapped. He took the grocery bags in the back seat and left Louis standing outside as he entered the drive's seat. Louis groaned and forced himself to enter the passenger door.

The 10 minute drive was quiet and awkward, Louis wanted to jump at Harry and kiss him sorry. But everytime he look at Harry, Harry would roll his eyes and scowl. Louis pouted through the drive and he wished Harry would forgive him.

 **"Harry,"** Louis whined, tugging Harry's arm. The green eyed lad ignored him and proceeded to take out all of the groceries from the backseat.

 **"Here, let me help."** Louis pouted but he continued to ignore him. Louis sighed and followed Harry inside their house.

 **"Why the fuck are you ignoring me now?"** Louis asked, voice loud. He stomped towards Harry and watched him move. He crossed his arms and leaned against the refrigerator.

 **"Harry,** " Louis called. He sighed and walked towards his husband. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around his waist tight. He nosed Harry's nape and kissed the skin gently.

 **"Harry don't ignore me like this. I'm sorry, boo."** he buried his face in Harry's long curly hair and sniffed the apples. He swayed them a bit, getting a bit sleepy as Harry let him hug him. Harry stilled his movements and Louis stopped too. And then suddenly he was being pressed against the kitchen counter. Louis whimpered and gasped, sputtering when Harry suddenly slammed his lips against his. Louis kissed back eagerly, pulling Harry's hair. The taller lad groaned in his mouth but pulled away quickly. Louis chased his lips but Harry put a finger on his lips.

 **"I was so fucking mad, Louis."** Harry muttered, staring into Louis' eyes. " **You went home drunk. You snapped at me in the grocery store and you let that Luke guy flirt with you instead of getting in the car and be a good. And oh, my phone missed your calls by the way."**

Louis moaned slowly when Harry's boner rut against his hip. Harry tugged his arms and pinned them down. **"You were a bad Omega today, Louis."**

A bad...what? Louis blinked his eye open and stared at Harry. His eyes were still dark but there was a mischief in it. Fuck, Louis wanna roleplay so bad.

 **"M'sorry, Alpha."** Louis whined apologetically. Harry hummed leaning in. Louis reached for his lips again but Harry smirked. He nipped Louis' jaw instead, breathing his scent like a hungry wolf. 

 **"I missed you so much, my lovely Omega. You were gone for so long."** Harry whispered, licking Louis' skin. Louis moaned and tilted his head. **"But when you came back you were being naughty to your Alpha. And why is that, baby?"**

Louis panted, **"Missed you so much, Alpha."**

 **"Hmm, didn't seem like it. You yelled at me and you let a human flirted with you."** Louis whimpered when Harry pulled away.

**"M'sorry."**

**"I will have to punish you, doll. Go upstairs and take all of your clothes. I want you on you stomach and spread out your legs. I wanna see the slick leaking from your ass. And do not touch yourself."**

  
He loved it when Harry dominated him, because Harry had been so shy about being dominant but Louis told and assured him it was fine. He never seen Harry this dominant before.

Louis nodded and ran upstairs. He didnt look back at Harry and just entered their room. He shredded off his clothes, including his boxer brief and he let out a sigh whe his cock sprung free. He laid down onto his stomach and rutted against the bed. And then he remembered Harry's words.

He whined and gripped the pillow sheets until his knuckles were white. He was nervous but excited, his mind wouldnt stop thinking about the things that might happen.

He just closed his eyes, focused on his breathing than the fact Harry's footsteps were echoing through the hall. He can feel his dick hardening more than earlier. He held his breath when he heard the door opened and closed. He can feel Harry's presence at the very end of the bed. He whimpered softly, turning his head to the right side and bit his lip.

The bed dipped and Louis felt Harry's fingers danced on his legs, smoothing out the soft skin. He whimpered again and panted a bit, his breath coming out short. Harry's hand was flat against Louis' right ass cheek, massaging it gently. Louis moaned.

**"Harr--"**

He cried out when he felt a sting on his left cheek, sending some shivers through his spine.

 **"Did I give you a permission to talk, omega?"** Harry asked, voice closed to Louis' neck. Louis just shook his head and he wiggled when he felt Harry's lips kissed the curve of his bum, nipping the skin. Louis calmed a bit but another spank was received on his right cheek. He whimpered in pleasure and pain, squirming. Harry groped his stinging bum, massaging it.

 **"Dont move."** Harry ordered quietly. Louis whined, leaning in to Harry's hands. He wanted more. Fuck. Always more.

 **"M'gonna knot you so good, Louis."** Harry whispered, dragging his lips to Louis' back. Louis was releasing short pants, his mouth slack and his eyebrows were furrowed as he focused on Harry's lips against his hot and flushed skin. "Gonna fill you up with my knot, I'm gonna lick it from your ass with your own slick so you could remember where you belong."

Louis moaned when he felt the tip of Harry's tongue poked his quivering pink hole. He pushed his back more but Harry held his hip, steadying him. He felt another smack on his left cheek, harder this time. He released a high pitch whine as Harry took his hand back.

**"Harry, please."**

**"I'm Harry to you now?"** Harry tutted, mocking Louis' tone. Louis whined again.

**"Please, Alpha. S'been so long."**

" **What did I say earlier, Omega?"** Louis felt Harry's warm breath ghosted over his hole. He shuddered, wanting to push his bum to Harry's pretty mouth but he also wanted to be a good boy so he stayed still. **"I said I'm going to punish you, didnt I?"**

 **"F-Fuck--P-Please!"** Louis sobbed as Harry gave his hole a big lick. **"P-Please s-spank me until my ass is r-red! Please A-Al---H-Harry!"**

Harry groped Louis' bum and spread them widely. He lapped his tongue on Louis' wet hole, slurping the slick dripping from it. He inserted his tongue inside swiftly and started wiggling it. Louis released a guttural sound, his knuckles were white from gripping the sheets to tightly. His legs were quivering from pleasure and he was sure as fuck he wont last.

Harry's thick tongue continued to move inside him deliciously, but slowly. It drove Louis so fucking wild. He tried to set himself on his knees but Harry smacked his left leg. Louis cried out in pain and pleasure, but complied, laying on his stomach just like earlier.

Harry pulled his tongue out, licking his lips. He moaned and spanked Louis' left ass. It jiggled widly.

**"Fuck, Lou."**

"Alpha please. Punish me!" Louis cried, tears welling up.

Harry's green eyes were now black and wild with lust as he watched his husband fall apart beneath him. He rarely see Louis like this since he always let the blue eyed lad to dominate him. But now, Harry was so fucking glad he agreed to this roleplay. He's got to Louis wrecked and dishiveled.

He spun Louis around, gulping when Louis' blue eyes were directed to him. Harry set him on his back and spread his legs. His eyes fixilated to Louis' hard cock, which was red, leaking with precum and resting against Louis' toned stomach. Harry licked his lips and positioned himself between those sinful legs. He leaned down, purposely avoiding Louis' cock and kissed Louis' wet lips needily. Louis whimpered against his mouth, arms wrapping around his husband's shoulders. Harry slid his tongue to Louis' bottom lip. He made a happy sound when Lous opened his lips as an invitation. Their mouths were sloshed together, tongues dancing inside them.

 **"Babe,"** Harry panted, resting his sweaty forehead against Louis'. **"Color?"**

Louis sighed, **"Green. So fucking green."**

Harry chuckled fondly. " **But...?"**

Louis hummed, **"How do you know there's still more?"**

**"I've been attached to you since we were 16 and 18. Of course, I know what is going on inside your head."**

**"You should've known I wanted your dick inside me then.** " Louis joked.

 **"I still need to prep you though."** Harry sat up, snatching a lube from their bedside table. **"Then, give you my knot."**

 **"You don't need to prep me, Alpha. Just fuck me without it, as a punishment."** Louis suggested. Harry frowned, hesitating.

**"Are you sure, Lou?"**

" **Yes, Alpha. Anything for my mate."** Louis breathed. Harry's breath hitched. He bit his lip, slowly leaning down to Louis.

" **I wont be gentle."** Harry breathed back to Louis' lips. Louis wrapped his legs around Harry's waist, moaning loudly when Harry's cock bumped against his. Harry hissed but Louis kissed him weakly.

" **Please dont be."**

" **I'm going to fuck you so hard, you wont be able to sit and stand without wincing because of the sting."** Harry's tip was ghosting over Louis' impatient hole.

Louis bit his lip to keep himself from whining. **"P-Please..."**

Harry swiftly pushed his member inside Louis without warning. He gasped, suddenly so dizzy with the pleasurable warmth he felt inside Louis' warm walls. He closed his eyes shut, moaning lowly.

 **"O-Oh J-Jesus f-fuck!"** Louis moaned, clenching his eyes shut. Louis was always the loud one. Harry smirked, pulling out. He slammed inside Louis once again, harder this time.

 **"Holy f-fuck ye-yes!"** Louis screamed and threw his head back. " **Al-Alpha, ngh."**

Harry began moving his hips fast, grabbing Louis' wrists and placed them above his head. Harry slammed his hip against Louis' ass with the same rhytym, making Louis sob in pleasure. Harry leaned down and attached his lips to Louis' bare throat, nipping and kissing the skin there hungrily. The movements of his hips were getting sloppier and faster, Louis was a moaning mess beneath him.

 **"Harry..."** Louis slurred. **"Oh.. god. Y-Yes.... Ah... fuck......A-AH!"**

Harry made a contented sound when he angled his hips. **"Y-Yes, a-ah!"**

He grabbed Louis' leg and pushed it to his chest, making sure his cock was buried inside Louis' bum. He held Louis and slammed his hips on him, heat pooling in his stomach.

 **"T-there! P-Please m-more!"** Louis went to grab his husband's shoulders but Harry caught his hands.

" **Stay. There."** Harry growled, intertwining his big hands with Louis' small ones. Louis cried when Harry aimed his prostate again, and again.

" **A-Alpha m'close!"**

Harry grabbed Louis' face and slammed his lips against his. He felt Louis' hands moved and his blunt nails were dragged to his back. It stung, but Harry moaned loudly, loving the marks Louis left on him. Louis just let Harry ravish mouth because he can barely think. His breath was coming out short and his mind was full of HarryHarryHarry.

" **H-Hazz, please, n-need to cum."** Louis whimpered, his legs tightening around Harry's waist.

 **"Fuck, yeah."** Harry panted and bit Louis' lower lip. " **Cum for me, Omega. Give it to Alpha."**

Louis' mouth fell open, but there was no sound coming out. And then the next thing Harry knew, there was a translucent liquid shot out from nowhere, aiming his chest, chin and lips, He moaned and licked his lips. Fuck he wanted more.

Louis lays weakly, groaning at the sensitivity as Harry fucks him to get his own high.

 **"K-Knot me, Alpha."** Louis whispered submissively. Harry thought it was hot so he scream Louis' name. He shot his load inside Louis with a loud moan.

Louis sighs happily, contented that Harry filled him up with his cum. He felt warm lips kissed his stomach and navel. He knew Harry was eating out his cum off his stomach. A wet tongue twirled around his navel to his nipples.

Louis closed his eyes as his husband slammed against his chest, panting heavily. He smiled fondly as Harry whimpered.

**"Cuddle."**

Louis pulled him up with all the strength he had that time. Harry buried his face on Louis' neck, breathing him in. Louis pet his head, kissing his forehead.

" **You're so good, dove. So good."**

Harry whined at the compliment. **"Yeah? How was it?"**

" **Amazing, so amazing, Harry. As always."** Louis gasped out. Harry blushed.

**"M'sorry."**

**"Oh no, why sorry, pup?"**

**"I was so jealous and--"**

**"It's so fucking alright.I am sorry about earlier too."** Louis frowned. Harry shook his head and pecked his lips. **" But I actually wanted you to kill the guy and I would ride you in the backseat all day."**

 **"That sounded tempting."** Harry hummed. Louis grinned fondly.

" **Anything for my Alpha."** Louis whispered, mocked innocent.

Harry groaned, blushing. **"Shut up, Lou."**  
��  
" **No, seriously. You were so amazing. So dominant, fuck."**

Harry giggled, " **Learned from the best."**

"Should watch more porn yeah?"

Harry smacked his shoulder playfully, **"The last time i watched porn was like, 5 days ago. And that's because I missed you."**

"So, watching porn makes you remind of me?"

 

Harry giggled and kissed Louis' lips sweetly.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! I am always nervous about my stories. That no one would attempt to read it. Thanks again!


End file.
